Again
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: songfic with Lenny Kravitz's song Again. Takes place shortly after Forever In your Debt.


Again

**Again**

Note:  This takes place shortly after _Forever in Your Debt_ {the 2nd time the sailors and ronins meet}.

_I've been searching for you_

_I heard a cry within my soul_

_I've never had a yearning quite like this before_

_Know that you are walking right through my door._

_ _

Rowen went outside after not eating much of his dinner.  He mumbled something of wanting to be alone and Kento immediately took his plate and put remains of his plate onto his own.

"I'll finish this for you, buddy!" Kento said.

Mia sighed, thinking she should go after him but waited to finish her dinner.  She made it, so she should at least eat some.  Besides, she wasn't sure what to say at this moment and knew that he needed some time to himself.

_All of My life_

_Where have you been?_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_And if that day comes_

_I know we could win_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_ _

The cold didn't bother Rowen.  He looked out at the moon. His mind was somewhere else.  Or someone:  Serena.  He had accepted the fact that she was the Moon Princess and she was in love with someone else.  He knew that they were going to be married someday but that didn't help at all.  It did more damage to his heart.  Was he supposed to just stay here while she was out of his reach?  And what about the other guys, the missed the sailors too, didn't they?

Of course they did, he noticed Kento reading every Sailor V comic the guy could get his hands on.  Kento never read something before that.  Sai kept making himself sandwiches because they were Ami's favorite food.  Ryo would try to get the hang of fire reading.  Sage would go out bargain hunting sometimes.  All the guys would do something that the girls liked so they would feel like they were near them.

_A sacred gift of heaven_

_For better or worse, wherever_

_And I would never let somebody break you down_

_Until you cried never_

_ _

The ronins didn't know it, but the sailors missed them too.    Sage brought Lita's sensitive side out and she didn't get in fights so often.  She would meditate in the park and think about him.  Studying came hard for Ami with Sai always on her mind.  She just couldn't forget the time he rescued her from the water.  Raye lost her breath every time she looked at a volcano or a white tiger on TV.  Mina would try Kento's favorite foods, which was about everything, just so she could feel like he was right there with her.

And Serena, she couldn't go one day without thinking about Rowen.  No matter how hard she tried.  She began to soon lose interest in Darien and think more about Rowen.  Every time she was with Darien, her mind was on Rowen.

"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked.  They were walking down the street after eating dinner at her favorite restaurant.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, "You hardly ate anything at dinner.  That's not like you!"

She sighed, "I know."  She stopped, "I'm sorry, Darien.  I think I'm tired or something."

"Come on, Meatball Head, what's the matter?"

She put her hands on her hips, "I wish you'd stop calling me that!"

Darien rolled his eyes.  "I'm the only one that can call you Meatball Head."

"I know," she said, "but it still gets on my nerves!" she pulled her hands up in front of her and made an angry noise.  "Oh, Darien, you just don't understand me!  You take me out to dinner and you buy stuff for me but you never _listen_ to me!"

"Of course I listen to you!" he barked.  "You're always talking and you don't give me a chance to talk!"

"And you call me 'Meatball Head,' Darien!  Just what kind of pet name is that?" she demanded with a sneer, "why don't you call me princess, or sunshine, or sweetie, or bunny? Anything will but Meatball Head!"

"I happen to think it's cute, okay?" he said, "I've always called you Meatball Head, Raye calls you Meatball Head, Rini calls you Meatball Head."

"You're never there for me when I need you!" she cried, "the Negaverse keeps brainwashing you and I have to remind you who you are!  I get tired of doing that!  Sometimes I wonder if you care for me at all!"

"Serena, you're acting a little more immature than usual!" he growled.

"Helloooo? I'm fifteen years old for crying out loud!" she shouted.  "You're in college and I'm in junior high! And you don't know how to have fun! I sometimes wonder why we end up married in the future.  Suddenly it somehow makes me sick to my stomach!"

"Oh yeah?" he grunted.  "I'm sick or your whining!  Maybe I don't want to get married to you either!"

"I hate you, Darien!" She hissed.

"I hate you, Serena!" He snarled.

And the couple turned around and went separate ways.

_At every time I've always known_

_That you where there, upon your throne_

_A lonely queen without her king_

_I longed for you, my love forever_

_ _

Serena slammed her bedroom door and felt the tears stream down her face, "he just doesn't care for me!  Why do I even bother to be with him?" she wiped the tears away and looked out at the moon.  She erased Darien from her mind and focused on only Rowen.

"Oh, Rowen," she whispered, "you care for me, don't you?  I'm supposed to be with Darien, but I don't think he's the guy for me anymore.  I can't stop thinking about you.  I just can't seem to get you off my mind.  I think I'm falling in love with you."

_All of my life_

_Where have you been?_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_And if that day comes_

_I know we could win_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

Rowen perked his head up, as if he heard Serena's words, "Serena," he breathed.  "Why can't I stop thinking about you?  Suddenly I just want to be with you so bad that it hurts.  I wonder where you've been all my life."

"Rowen, are you alright?" Mia asked and shivered as she stepped outside, "my, it's freezing out here."

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Liar," she teased and handed him a cup of hot cocoa.  "Here.  What's wrong?"

Rowen was silent.  Unlike the way Serena and Darien acted, Mia was calm and waited for him to talk.

"You can tell me, Rowen," she said and placed her hand on his shoulder.  "What is it? Wait, I think I know, you miss Serena, don't you?"

"What, how did you--?"

"I can tell," she said, "all the guys miss the scout and you're quiet when we bring them up.  You're more quiet than usual."

"I just can't stop thinking about her," he confided, "but she's in love with that Darien guy."

"Are you in love with her, Rowen?" she asked.

Rowen sighed, "yes."

"Then you should let her know.  She might understand."

"But Mia--"

"Hey, if you love her," she said with a smile, "then she's probably worth it."

"How am I supposed to get to her?  What will I say?"

"Come on, Rowen, you're smart," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "you're our strategist.  I'm sure you'll think of something. I mean, what have you got to lose?"

"You really think I should risk it?" he asked.

She nodded, "She's probably thinking of you too."

"I'm not sure, Mia," he sighed, "I wouldn't want to go through the trouble of going to see her and tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same.  I'll be crushed."

"At least you tried and your feelings are out in the open," Mia said, "if you don't tell her, how else is she supposed to know?" She smiled and went back outside.

_All of my life_

_Where have you been?_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_And if that day comes_

_I know we could win_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

Rowen knew Mia was right.  He had to tell Serena how he felt.  He couldn't hold it in anymore.  He didn't care if she was supposed to be with Darien or not; he wanted her to be with him.  He was sure that he could make her happier.

_ _

_All of My life_

_Where have you been?_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_And if hat day comes_

_I know we could win_

_I wonder if I'lll ever see you again_

_ _

Neither Serena nor Rowen could deny how they felt for each other, no matter how hard they tried to hide it.  Their beating hearts longed to beat together and their arms wanted to wanted to grab a hold of them.  They continued to look at the moon, as it seemed to be the only thing to keep them feeling close to one another.

"Oh, Rowen, I miss you so much," Serena mumbled.  "I wonder if I'll ever see you again."

"Oh, Serena, why do we have to be apart like this?" Rowen sighed, "I wonder if I'll ever see you again."

The wind blew and they shivered.  Serena looked down and wrapped her arms around herself and looked back up to the sky.  "Rowen…"

Rowen felt the chilling wind and rubbed his arms and forced himself to stay out just a little longer for he felt close to Serena somehow.   "Serena…"

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_ _

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_ _

_ _

**I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors or this song by Lenny Kravitz.  **

** **

**Didn't that just make you want to * sigh *?  Please review the story.**


End file.
